The Daughter Stolen
by Underland Champion 2106
Summary: This is part 2 of The Lost Daughter. After finally receiving confirmation that Agent Rossi is, in fact, her father Alice is taken from her hospital room. The team must now find her before Rossi loses her forever.
1. Gone

Ch 1

Rossi was furious and extremely worried. Alice had disappeared from her hospital room and there was no sign of her anywhere else in the hospital, he was watching the security footage now. He didn't understand this; the only person that had entered Alice's room was, indeed, her little sister Natalie. "You have cameras outside of the hospital right?" he asked.

"Yes we do," the security guy said switching to the outside footage.

"There," Rossi said pointing to a man carrying Alice over his shoulder. She was clearly unconscious.

"Who's the kid?" the security guy asked.

"That's Natalie, her little sister," Rossi responded. The man tossed Alice into the back of a van. Natalie grabbed his arm and the man turned towards her. He pulled his arm away then shook her violently and shoved her into the van as well. "Can you zoom in on his face?" Rossi asked. The security guy did. Rossi snapped a picture of him and sent it to Garcia to see if she could identify him. He also got a shot of the van's license plate as it pulled away and sent that to her as well. "But how did he get her out? Her room was on the third floor." The security guy thought for a moment.

"Window washers….we had window washers here today….if her window was open…its possible he could have gotten in that way," he said. Rossi walked out and called Garcia knowing that she would be able to find out who was there washing windows faster than they could.

"Garcia did you get those pictures I sent you?" he asked.

"Yes I did," she said "And I have them running through every database I have."

"Good," he said. "And I need you to pull up every person that was washing windows at MedStar Washington Hospital Center earlier today."

"Done and done," she said. Not two minutes later there was a full list sent to his phone.

"Thanks Garcia," he said. He was a little surprised that he didn't get any playful sass from Garcia, but he chalked that up to her being too worried to be sassy.

…

Garcia put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this," she moaned, "we just got her back…how could she be gone again?"

"Knock knock," Morgan said coming in. "Hey baby girl." Garcia didn't look up. "Hey," He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna find her. You know that." Garcia looked up at her screen. She had the face going through every database she could and there was still no match but she did perk up a bit when she found a result for the license plate on the van. She called Rossi.

"Sir I just got a result on the van's license plate," she said. "It's registered to Frank Whitman who was at the Medstar Washington Hospital Center washing windows this morning. He wasn't the one that shoved Alice in the van but he still could have been driving it or may know something. I just sent you his information."

"Keep it up Garcia," Rossi said.


	2. With Family Like This

Ch 2

Rossi met up with Hotch and they went to the address that Garcia had sent Rossi. Hotch knocked on the door. There was no response. "Frank Whitman this is the FBI," he said. There was still no response. Rossi went around back then came back a moment later.

"The garage is empty," he said. "There's no one here." He called Garcia.

"He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognized" Garcia answered sounding more like herself.

"We need you to track Whitman's cell, his house is empty." Rossi said.

"On it," she said. She traced his cell then sent them his location.

"Thanks Garcia." Rossi said. He and Hotch went back to the car and took off towards Whitman's location, an old Chinese restaurant that had closed years ago. They pulled into the parking lot which was cracked up and had grass and weeds growing through the cracks. They got out of the car and started looking around.

"Over here," Hotch said, "The boards here are busted through and the door is open." They both pulled out their guns and went in cautiously. They searched the restaurant and found Whitman lying in a pool of blood on the floor in the men's bathroom; he had been shot in the stomach and was barely alive. "Frank Whitman?" the man on the floor groaned and looked up.

"They…they have my wife…." He mumbled.

"Who has her?" Hotch asked.

"The people that took the girl…made me grab the girl out of that room…" he grimaced. "I didn't want to…but he said they'd kill my wife….I think…I think they might have already…." His eyes glazed over and his body went limp; he was dead. Rossi called an ambulance to come pick up Whitman's body.

"We might still be able to track them through Natalie," Hotch said.

"She doesn't have a cell phone…we can't track it…so we have no link to her" Rossi said.

"No…but if we can get a hold of the family she was staying with we can find out who she left with." Hotch replied.

"I believe she was staying with the Kings," Rossi said. As soon as the ambulance came and took the body they got in their car and headed over to the King's house.

…

Rossi knocked on the front door of the King's house…Mr. King answered a few minutes later. "Hello agent Rossi…Natalie isn't here right now, she went up to see Alice."

"I know," Rossi said. "I need to know who took her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Alice disappeared from her hospital room," Rossi replied, "and there's video evidence of a man shoving her and Natalie into a van in the hospital's parking lot."

"Oh my God…" Mr. King said. "Jasper's sister and her husband came and got her….they heard about what happened and felt bad…so they decided to go up and see her…I didn't think anything of it…Natalie had gone out with the two of them several times before this whole mess… Why would they want to take Alice?"

"We don't know," Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Their names are Abigail and Jian Song," he said "I'll give you their number, can I see your phone for a minute?" Rossi gave him his phone and Mr. King entered Abigail's phone number in then gave it back. "I gave you Abigail's cell…I don't know Jian's."

"Thank you," Rossi said.

…

Alice was struggling to get free of the chains that bound her to the bed. "What do you want from me," she demanded.

"To watch you suffer," the woman said coldly. Natalie whimpered.

"Why Aunt Abigail…?" she asked. "Why do you want Alice to hurt…?" Abigail ignored her and turned to her husband, Jian.

"We don't need that one anymore," she said icily. "Kill her." Jian smiled darkly.

"Gladly," he responded grabbing Natalie.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Do what you want to me…but don't hurt her. She wasn't involved. She had nothing to do with Jasper's death. Why kill her?"

"Because she's your sister. She'll suffer with you." Abigail replied. "And we don't need her anymore."

Jian easily snapped Natalie's thin neck then dropped her body on the floor. "You bastard!" Alice shouted. "You bastard!"

"Do what you want with Alice," Abigail said. "Just don't kill her. We need her alive, for now." With that she left the room. Jian grinned and walked towards Alice.

"Time to have some fun," he said.


	3. The Fight

Ch 3

Garcia was sitting at her desk trying to get a trace on the gps in Abigail Song's phone but was having no luck. JJ went in to see how things were going. "Hey, she said."

"No I haven't found anything yet," Garcia said. "She must've taken the battery out of her phone…wait…something just came through…." She pulled it up. "It's a live video feed."

"Hello Agents," said a female voice, it was too dark to make her out but they could see the outline of a woman. "We know that you are tracking us, and we know that right now you are tracing this video feed. We are ready for you Agent Rossi. Come alone. Come unarmed." The video then turned.

"Oh my god…." JJ said; Garcia had to look away. Alice had been stripped down and was chained to a bed and a man was doing disgusting things to her. She wasn't crying or screaming; she just silently took it while staring Jian down calmly.

"I got a location," Garcia said. She called every one and sent them the location.

"Wait... Garcia look," JJ said. Alice had managed to get her right hand free and was hitting the man repeatedly. She managed to jab her fingers into his eyes blinding him.

"You little bitch!" He roared as he stumbled back. She tried to get her other hand free as Abigail rushed over, having completely forgotten about the camera that was still rolling. Alice landed a well placed hit to her face and smashed her nose in. She cried out and Alice grabbed the key that was hanging around her neck and yanked it off, using Abigail's own backwards momentum to help break the chain. She unlocked the cuff that still held her to the bed then quickly set to work trying to untie the ropes that bound her feet. Jian lunged at her. Alice got one of her feet free and tried to get out of the way but ended up falling off of the bed and dangling from an odd angle.

Jian rolled off of the bed and landed on his feet in front of Alice. "You're not going ANYWHERE!" he shouted, kicking her in the ribs. She coughed and groaned but managed to grab a hold of his foot before he could kick her again and yank it hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall. She got her other foot free then stood up shakily. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain. Abigail started towards her and Alice looked around quickly for something she could use as a weapon. Abigail tackled Alice and they both went down hard, Abigail on top. Abigail put both of her hands on Alice's throat and pushed down as hard as she could. Alice got both of her feet up under Abigail and kicked her hard in the stomach, she rolled off of Alice completely winded. Alice got up and spotted a lamp. She grabbed it and yanked the chord out of the wall and pulled the lampshade off. Abigail came at her again; Alice hit her as hard as she could with the lamp and she went down hard. She and Jian stared at Abigail for a moment, she wasn't moving at all…it didn't even look like she was breathing. Jian bent down and felt her throat.

"My god…" he said. "She's dead…you killed her…. You KILLED HER!" he advanced on her again. All Garcia could do was watch and hope that Alice could continue to hold her own until the team could reach her. Alice blocked Jian's blow then took off running.

…

Alice ran outside. In the very back of her mind she felt embarrassed about being outside and completely undressed and exposed but she didn't have time to worry about that. She looked around and saw the van that she was brought there in. _This is my only chance,_ she thought. _If I can get to the van I should be safe._ Jian was closing in on her now; she made a break for the van, sprinting as fast as she could on her injured ankle. She reached it and jumped in. she couldn't believe her luck, they had left it unlocked! She locked the door manually then hotwired the van and took off like a bullet down the street.


	4. Back

Ch 4

The team was speeding towards the address Garcia had sent them, lights flashing and sirens blaring. "Look at that," Hotch said, indicating the van on the side of the road, a cop car was sitting behind it. "Isn't that the van the Songs used to abduct Alice?"

"Yeah," Rossi said. "It is." The cop walked out into the middle of the road and flagged them down. Hotch pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked. Morgan, who was driving the other car, pulled up behind him and stopped as well. Hotch rolled the window down to talk to the officer.

"I just pulled over the van you told us to keep an eye out for," the cop said. "It was being driven by a teenage girl, caught her going more than 40 over the speed limit in a stolen vehicle, and she's completely exposed. I think she's that girl that's missing, said her father was Agent Rossi but had no ID or anything to prove it. She's taken a beating but she seems to be alright, just shaken up, I don't think she should drive anymore though, as soon as she pulled the car over she seemed to go into shock. I've barely been able to get anything else out of her. I've already called for an ambulance. She needs to be checked over by paramedics at least. I'd recommend taking her back to the hospital though."

Morgan got out of the car and walked up to the officer. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"We found the girl," he said.

"Morgan," Hotch said "You guys keep going; Blake and I will catch up, Rossi you go back to the hospital with Alice." Rossi walked over to the van, Alice was hunched over the wheel and gripping it so tightly her knuckles were white. He glanced over to see Hotch and the others take off down the road. He looked back at Alice who was shaking badly.

"Hey…" he said gently. She didn't respond. "Alice?"

"Daddy…" she said quietly.

"Oh Alice…" Rossi sighed, opening the door of the van. She slid out of the seat and stood there shaking for a moment. Rossi took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders then pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. Rossi wasn't sure what to do; he had never seen Alice like this so he had no idea how to really help her so he just smoothed her hair down and continued to hold her. "It's ok Alice….I've got you now….and I will NOT let anyone hurt you again."

…

Jian was speeding down the road in his car; he couldn't believe that that bitch got away! He slammed his fist on the steering wheel in anger again. "I'll kill that little bitch," he growled. "I'll kill her! And I'll make sure that Agent Rossi and the rest of that team of his watches. Then I'll kill them off too. They'll all pay for what happened to Jasper and Abbi. One by one they would feel the full force of his fury. _Maybe I'll start with that pretty little blond Natalie was so fond of,_ he thought. "And Agent Rossi will be last of course. He'll watch as everyone he loves is ripped away from him!" He saw flashing lights ahead, "SHIT!" he wasn't ready to take them on yet, he didn't have what he needed. He cranked the wheel and flipped a U'ey then floored it, trying to get away from them.

He turned into a subdivision, nearly flipping his car doing so. He knew this subdivision well, with its winding streets, dead ends, and back entrances he lost them in no time. He exited the subdivision then drove to the nearest bus stop. He parked then stood in front of the bench pacing and looking up and down the road. _Where is that damn bus?_ He thought. "Ahhh…." He said clapping his hands together. He couldn't believe his luck, the bus got there not 2 minutes after he got there. He looked down the road; there was no sign of his pursuers. He smiled to himself then got onto the bus.


	5. Melt Down

Ch 5

Aaron couldn't believe that they had lost Song. He called in a description of the car and Song then headed for the address Garcia had sent them to see if he had gone back there. They arrived within 10 minutes there were no cars in the driveway or garage and the front door was wide open. Half of them went around back and they all went in cautiously. They started searching the house "Clear!" they shouted one by one, letting each other know that the rooms were safe. When they came to the room were Alice had been held they found two bodies on the floor.

"Oh god…" JJ sighed, gazing sadly at the crumpled, lifeless body of Natalie. Little Natalie….Henry and Jack were going to be devastated….they were good friends since Alice occasionally babysat the three of them at the same time. "Poor Natalie…."

"Looks like Alice managed to take out one of her captors," Morgan said kneeling over Abigail's body.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"Look at the camera," Blake said, "It's still recording…there'll be no denying that this was self defense. The whole thing should be on there."

…

Alice was sitting in Rossi's living room, the hospital had released her to him with the condition that she would not be left unsupervised and she had to promise to take it easy. She had gotten extremely lucky, she had no broken bones, her gunshot wound hadn't come open, and there was no long term physical damage. The worst she had gotten physically was a sprained ankle and a minor concussion. She was just incredibly sore. Alice could tell that Rossi was worried about her but she didn't have it in her to try to reassure him that she was alright. She wanted to tell him that she was fine…that she was just exhausted…but she couldn't force the words to come. And to be honest, she wasn't ok. She was about as far from ok as she could get. "I'm going to take a bath…" She said, standing up; she winced as soon as she out weight on her injured foot.

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" Rossi asked her, his eyes full of worry and concern. Alice smiled weakly, a feeble attempt at reassuring him.

"It's ok Rossi…I got it…" she limped to the stairs, frowning at herself. It was going to take some time to get used to the fact that he really was her father and she could refer to him like that now. She tried the first step slowly; her ankle nearly gave out on her now that the adrenalin was out of her system. She managed to make it up a few more steps before she had to stop. The pain had actually brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Normally she would have just pushed through it, but she could see how much Rossi wanted to help her. _He'll worry a lot more if he watches me struggling like this…and the doctor did advise against doing stairs alone,_ she thought. "Hey dad…" she said quietly so her voice wouldn't catch or crack. "I think I may need some help after all…" He got up and helped her up the stairs. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome Alice…you don't have to be shy about asking for help you know," he said.

"I know…" she replied. "I just…I got used to taking care of myself…that's all…"

"You shouldn't have had to," Rossi sighed. "I should've been there….if I had known…." He shook his head.

"It's ok.." Alice said. She had no idea how to react to this side of Rossi; this wasn't like him at all.

"Well," he said stopping in front of a bedroom. "This is the second master bedroom." He opened the door, revealing a spacious room with plush carpet and a large bed, a desk and a comfortable looking chair. "Your things are on the bed, you can set your computer up at the desk when you're ready to. The door by the bed is your closet and the one on the other side of the room is the bathroom. If you need anything…please call for me."

"Thank you," Alice said. "And thanks for bringing some of my stuff here while I was in the hospital."

"No problem…you know….not many 16 year olds have go bags packed and ready…" Rossi said with a slight smile.

"Not many 16 year olds are in training to be FBI agents either," she replied.

"That's true," Rossi said. "I'll let you get to that bath now." He hugged her gently then walked away. Alice smiled weakly then went into the room and shut the door. She got out the big comfy bathrobe that 'Mantha had given her for her birthday last year.

"Mantha…" Alice whimpered, hugging the robe close. She still couldn't believe she was dead. Right now, Alice needed her best friend more than ever. Alice grabbed her loofa and the nice soap, shampoo, and bubble bath that Garcia had given her so she didn't have to use the hospital's crap (why Garcia had thought she would need bubble bath while in the hospital was beyond Alice but she was grateful for it now) and went into the bathroom. She put in some of the bubble bath and set the water on straight hot. She undressed and stared at herself in the mirror, _I don't even look like myself anymore…_she thought, staring into the dull green eyes of her reflection. They reminded her of her mother's eyes…just before they were glazed over by the icy hand of death.

She turned away from the mirror and got into the nearly full tub. The hot water felt great on her aching muscles but she didn't care. She started scrubbing herself vigorously, she scrubbed until it hurt but she still didn't feel clean. She felt filthy and disgusting, not only from what Jian had done to her…but from what she had done. She had killed a person! But that wasn't the worst part….she also had innocent lives on her head too…Jasper's ex girlfriend, her old music instructor, her best friend, her little sister…God…..her little sister….dead because Alice EXISTED! All of them dead for the crime of her very EXISTENCE! Alice could feel the weight of it all pressing down on her…suffocating her. She finally cracked under the pressure and broke down sobbing. She hugged her knees to her chest and sat there in the scalding hot water sobbing silently until it went cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Being physically clean made her feel a little bit better…but not much…not enough. She still felt raw and filthy. _How am I going to keep hiding this from Dad and the others…?_ She thought. _How do you continue hiding things like this from a group of profilers? _ She sighed heavily and put on the thick, heavy bathrobe. She thought that maybe being physically comfortable for a change would help some. She limped back into the room Rossi had given her and grabbed her brush out of her go bag. She sat on the bed, flipped on the TV and set to work brushing out her long black hair.

When she finished she turned on the news then went to the cage that was next to the desk. She opened it and took out the small white rabbit that had belonged to Natalie, Rossi had taken her to go get it on the way home from the hospital. "Oh McTwisp…" Alice sighed, hugging the animal to her. "I miss Nellie too…." Her attention was drawn by a familiar voice coming from the TV. It was Hotch and he was describing Jian. _This can't be good,_ she thought. "Dad!" she yelled, Rossi was there in less than a minute.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hotch is on TV…." Alice said.

"The suspect's name is Jian Song; he is a Chinese American male in his early 30s," Hotch said on the TV. "He has black hair and brown eyes and was last seen driving a red Ford Fusion heading west. He is wanted for the kidnapping of Alice Rossi and the kidnapping and murder of Natalie Payne. If anyone has any information regarding Song they are strongly encouraged to come forward or call the hotline." The news went on to more normal things but Alice was still stuck on what Hotch had said. Jian had escaped. How could he have escaped? Rossi sat down on the bed next to her.

"We'll find him," he said. "I promise."

"Please….stay with me…." Alice whispered. "I don't want to be alone…." Alice was trying to hide how absolutely terrified she was, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that if Jian found her here she wouldn't be able to fight him off again; her body was just too worn out. He put his arm around her and squeezed her gently.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he said. The door bell rang, his dog barked and he sighed. "You stay up here and get that foot elevated, I'll go see who's here." Rossi went downstairs. "Coming" he said loud enough for the visitor to hear him. He opened the door to see Garcia standing there looking nervous.

"Where's Alice? Is she ok? I know you called but I had to see her myself…" Garcia said. "I just….this isn't fair! Why do thing things keep happening to HER?"

"I don't know," Rossi said. "But it's going to stop." Rossi knew full well why this was happening, or at least why he thought it was happening. He sighed and let her in. "Alice is upstairs in her new room." He led her upstairs then knocked on Alice's door. "Alice, you have company."

"Come in," she said. They went in and Garcia ran over to the bed and hugged her tightly. She gritted her teeth and pretended that it didn't hurt like Hell.

"Garcia," Rossi said gently, I think you might be hurting her… she is pretty banged up."

"I'm sorry Alice," she said letting go of her. "I….I saw what he did to you…." Alice froze.

"What do you mean you saw?" Alice asked.

"Abigail filmed the whole thing and streamed it to my computer…. I saw everything…" Garcia hugged her again but more gently this time. "I'm so sorry…if you want to talk about it…"

"I don't want to talk about it Garcia," Alice said. "But thank you…"


	7. The Love of Mudgie

Ch 7

Alice woke up screaming. 3 days had passed since she had escaped from Jian, she looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3:19 am, Alice sighed. Her chest and ankle were throbbing but it wasn't quite time for more medication yet. She wasn't due until 4. There was a soft scratching sound at the door followed by a whimper and a snuff. Alice smiled weakly; it was Mudgie, Rossi's dog. She opened the door and saw the dog staring up at her and Rossi coming toward her. "Are you alright?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm ok…" Alice said. "It was just a bad dream…" Rossi hugged her.

"It'll be ok," he assured her. He let go of her so he didn't accidentally hug her too tightly and hurt her. He looked down at his dog and scratched him between the ears. "Looks like Mudgie wants to take care of you tonight." Alice smiled.

"As long as he stays away from McTwisp…" she said, genuinely worried that the hunting dog would go after her sister's bunny.

"He won't bother the rabbit," he promised her. "Now…try to get some rest…and remember, I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you," Alice said, hugging him. "For everything…" Rossi patted her back gently.

"You're welcome," he said. "get some rest now.." they both yawned.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said letting go of him. He went back to his room and she and Mudgie went into hers. She looked at the clock again; it was almost 3:30 now. _Close enough_, she thought. She took her next dose then went back to bed. The dog curled up next to her and stared at her until she scratched the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and thumped his tail a few times, enjoying it. "You're a good dog…" she yawned. They both fell asleep snuggled up together.

…

Rossi stuck his head Alice's room to check on her, a little over a week had passed. He smiled; Alice was sound asleep with Mudgie lying across her like a big, brown, furry blanket again. He'd slept with her every night since she'd moved in and it seemed to be helping her a lot. "Good boy Mudgie," he said quietly. The dog looked up at the sound of his master's voice and wagged his tail a few times. He licked Alice a few times then settled back down. Alice mumbled something sleepily and stroked the dog a few times. Rossi smiled then closed the door quietly and went down to the kitchen to get going on breakfast.

It was almost 8 before Alice finally woke up. She groaned, her body ached. Mudgie licked her face and she smiled. Her smile didn't last long though; her stomach had been churning since last night. She hoped that it was just a side effect from the medication she was on to manage the pain and keep an infection from starting, her doctor said that she'd be able to stop taking them soon. In the back of her mind though she was scared that it had something to do with what Jian had done to her, but she decided not to even think about that unless the nausea got worse or she started experiencing any other symptoms. She got up and started making her bed but had to stop because the nausea had gotten the better of her. She ran into the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. Mudgie barked and ran downstairs.

Rossi was at her side in what seemed like seconds. He held her hair back for her until it passed. "Are you alright?" he asked her once she had rinsed her mouth out and seemed able to speak. "Do you need me to take you to a doctor?"

"No…" Alice said. "Not unless it gets worse…I think it's just the pills."

"Alright…," he said. "But if you're still like this tomorrow I'm taking you."

"Alright," Alice said.

"Do you feel like you could eat?" Rossi asked her, "I've got breakfast almost ready; it's that spinach and sausage breakfast pie that you liked the other day."

"Yeah… I'm ok now," Alice said. "I'll be out in a bit…I'm going to get dressed and finish making my bed before I come down." Rossi nodded then went back downstairs. Alice finished making her bed then got dressed and brushed her hair. She braided it then fed McTwisp and then headed downstairs. She was still limping a little but her ankle didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did before.

When she got downstairs Rossi had breakfast on the table and was pouring two cups of coffee. Alice smiled; she couldn't start a day without her coffee. They ate their breakfast in relative silence. It was still a little weird for them living together. Not because they didn't like being together, the only thing Alice could think of that would be better than having Rossi as a dad was having her mother and Natalie back and living with them. It was weird simply because they still weren't quite used to the idea of it, having family again. He had told her that he had been married a few times in the past but had only had one other child, to his knowledge, and that child had died as an infant. Alice knew that it wasn't quite the same, but she felt like she could understand what it must have felt like to lose his son. She and Nellie had been extremely close. Alice had always gone out of her way to make time for her little sister, she had always been the one to take care of her when she was sick, she cheered her up when she was sad, she had always been the one to help Nellie pick herself up when she fell, and now with her out of her life forever…Alice just didn't know what to do.


	8. Finally Caught

Ch 8

Jian looked out the window of his new apartment in Long Island. He had dyed the tips of his hair blond and spiked it and also purchased green contacts, online using a stolen credit card, to mask his identity. He had been living here for about a month now and taken the name Feng Huan. He was certain that his trail had gone completely cold by now and was ready to set his revenge into motion. He stood there lost in thought for a few moments but was jarred out of it by the sight of a black sedan coming up his street. _No…it can't be_, he thought. He watched as the sedan parked in the parking area of his complex and saw a man and a woman get out. He recognized them immediately. They were two of the FBI agents that he had sworn revenge on. He clenched his fists and started thinking of a way to get passed them and to his car. He grabbed the gun out of the drawer that he kept it in.

Spencer and Blake walked into the apartment building. Spencer wasn't happy about having to take another case before they had caught the man that had done such despicable things to Rossi's daughter, but they had no choice. Four children had turned up dead and a pair of twins had been reported missing. They were on their way now to talk to the parents of one of the victims. They took the stairs because Reid insisted and Blake didn't hadn't felt like listening to him go on about elevator related deaths and injuries. They bumped into a man halfway up. "I'm sorry," Reid said, moving off to the side. "Hey…wait a second…don't I know you?" the man stiffened.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Reid and Blake both recognized his voice, the same voice that had mocked Alice on the video and said nasty disgusting things while performing vile acts. The man saw the recognition on their faces and took off running down the stairs.

"Stop right there!" Blake shouted. They both pulled out their guns and chased after him. Jian jumped the last couple of steps but lost his footing and stumbled, giving Reid and Blake the time they needed to catch up to him and put him in handcuffs. "Jian Song, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Natalie Payne and the kidnapping and rape of Alice Rossi."

"That would imply that they were people," he sneered. "They're nothing but useless little _girls._ Not that you're much better _Agent_ Blake." He spat on her.

"Well that should make the fact that you were arrested by me all the more humiliating for you," Blake said icily.

…

Alice was lying on the floor of the bathroom; she had been puking again. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so sick, she never got sick! Her phone rang and she groaned. She answered it. "Yes…?" she said weakly.

"Hey," Rossi said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said sitting up. "What's up?"

"We got him," Rossi said.

"Who…?" Alice asked. "You're current UnSub…? Does that mean you're coming home now?"

"No," Rossi said. "We got Jian. Blake and Reid just arrested him."

"Good…" Alice said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You sound like crap…" Rossi said. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to come home?"

"No, I'm ok. It's nothing." Alice said. She hated how worried Rossi sounded…she didn't want him to worry about her. "Just focus on your case and come home safe…all of you."

"We'll be home as soon as possible; I hate the thought of you being all alone." He said.

"I'm not all alone," she replied. "I have Mudgie and McTwisp."

"Animals don't count Alice," Rossi said.

"I'll have Jack as soon as he gets done out of school," she reminded him. "But if you're really that worried about me being alone I could invite the twins over."

"Do that," Rossi said. "You can have Jenna stay the night if you want, just don't trash the house, and no boys over night."

Alice wanted to smile but she couldn't because her mind went to what Jian had done to her as soon as she heard his implication. "Don't worry dad….nothing would go on between me and Charlie even if he did stay the night…he's gay remember?"

"I doubt a pretty girl like you doesn't have any guy friends, honestly I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend by now," Rossi said, joking.

"I never had time for dating…" Alice said, almost sad about that. "I was always too busy with my studies…but maybe now that I've graduated that'll be different." She had graduated from the FBI academy just last week and was trying to figure out what to do with her time now, she was very disappointed in herself, she aced everything but the physical. She had stilled passed but it was more difficult for her this time because of her recent injuries. She just barely managed a low A. "I'll call Jen and see if she wants to come over, and I'll let you get back to work."

"See you soon," Rossi said.


	9. I'm Keeping It

Ch 9

Jenna just stared at the house when she arrived; Charlie had baseball practice so he couldn't come. "Jen," Alice said, "you've been here before. You don't need to stare at the house every time you come over."

"It's just so freakin' HUGE! You're so lucky! You're like RICH now! We should go shopping!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Jen…I don't want to go shopping…and I don't care that my dad is rich…" Alice whispered.

Jenna sighed. "I know you don't…" she said. "God Alice… I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. I can't imagine how I'd get by without Charlie… I'd just die…." Alice looked at her friend.

"You almost did Jen…you both did…and it was my fault…." She said, unable to hide the pain in her voice.

"No…Alice how could you even THINK that?" Jenna asked.

"Because it's true…so many people have died because of me….Jasper killed all of those people because they got too close to me…Now Nellie is dead too because Jasper's sister and her husband wanted revenge for his death."

"Alice…I..I'm sorry… I don't know what to say….but I'm here for you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you." Jenna pulled Alice into a tight hug. Alice started to smile but it faded fast. She pulled away from Jenna and ran into the nearest bathroom and started vomiting again. Jenna came in and held her long hair back until it passed.

"Thanks…" Alice chocked out. She stood shakily then rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

"Are you ok…?" Jenna asked her. "Are you sick? You never get sick…"

"I don't know…" Alice said. "I don't feel sick most of the time…it just comes on so suddenly…"

"Alice…how long has this been going on…?" Jenna asked.

"A few days…but…that's not what I'm really worried about…" She admitted. "Jen… I'm late…"

"Late for what…?" Jenna asked.

"Jen….I'm….I'm _late…."_ Alice said shakily.

"Oh…OH…. Oh Alice….are you…?" Jenna understood what Alice was saying now. "Have you taken a test yet? Do you know for sure that…?"

"No…I haven't taken the test yet" Alice said "Will you come with me to get one…"

"Of course I will," Jenna said.

…

Alice and Jenna were on Alice's bed. They had run to the store a little over an hour ago. Alice had taken the test but hadn't said a word about it. She had just flopped down on the bed, facing away from Jenna.

"Hey…" Jenna said, finally breaking the silence.

"It was positive…" Alice said in barely a whisper. "My god Jenna…it was positive! What am I going to do…? I'm 16…I can't be pregnant…I'm not ready for this…"

"What are you going to tell your dad…?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing…not yet….i don't know…I mean eventually I'll have to tell him…it's not like this is something that I can hide indefinitely," Alice said.

"So what are you going to do with it…?"

"Keep it," Alice said sitting up. "If the test was right…if I really am…pregnant…. Then I'm going to keep the baby. The baby didn't do anything wrong…and he or she doesn't deserve to die just because the conception was involuntary…"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you have to keep it though…you could put it up for adoption…" Jenna suggested.

"No. that's not even an option," Alice said firmly. "I know what it's like to go through that… I went through multiple foster families… none of them really cared about me…not in the slightest… I'm sure there are some good people in the foster care system…but I won't risk my baby ending up in an abusive family…or worse…with a psycho like Jasper…"


	10. I'm Going to be a Grandfather?

Ch 10

It was late at night and Alice was sitting by her mom's grave, she had been sitting there for several hours. A few days had passed since Jian had been arrested. "Oh Mom," she sighed. "I wish you were here…. Dad's great…but I need you….. I don't know where you are out there…but I refuse to believe that you're just lying in that hole in the ground….but if you can hear me, wherever you are…. I hope that Nellie is with you….she needs you mom….but so do I…." tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Mom….I'm so scared…. I think I'm pregnant….I don't know how to deal with this…! Why did you have to die…?"

"Alice…?" Rossi said quietly, "What do you mean….you might be pregnant…?"

"Dad!" Alice said, jumping up. She had no idea that he had been standing there listening to her. "What are you doing here?"

"The team was taken off of the case…some new evidence put it in the jurisdiction of a different division…" he said. "But Alice...are you…pregnant?" Rossi was just getting used to the idea of having a daughter…he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a grandfather. More importantly though, Alice was only 16; was she ready to be a mother? Alice told him what had been going on with her and how she had gotten a positive result. He didn't know what to say so he just held her close. She hugged him back. "Alice…whatever you decide to do…I will support you, and I will help you in any way possible."

"Thank you…" she said quietly. Rossi walked her back to his car. "Dad…" she said halfway home. "I'm going to keep it. It's the right thing to do….it's what mom would have done…"

"Alice are you sure you're ready for this..?" he asked her.

"No…" she admitted. "But I'm going through with it."

"I'm proud of you honey," he said. He reached over and squeezed her hand gently; it was cold and trembling slightly. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so…" she said. "I really… really hope so…"


	11. Epilogue: Explosive Proposal

Epilogue

Spencer got home from work, late as usual. He was exhausted but hey…at least today had just been paperwork. He was worried about Rossi though. Rossi had seemed troubled since the day they had arrested Jian. He wondered what was going on but didn't want to intrude. If Rossi wanted to talk to him about it he would. He sighed then walked into his apartment. "Surprise!" Maeve shouted as she threw her arms around him.

"Maeve? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said with a smile. Spencer smiled back then hugged her.

"I love you so much Maeve…" he said pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her. He loved it. He loved everything about her.

"I love you too Spencer," she replied.

"Maeve…" he said, "I don't want you to go…"

"What?" she asked.

"I want to be with you….I want to always be with you…. I love you," he said. He was shaking and he could feel himself starting to blush.

"I love you too," she said again.

"M-Maeve," he stammered.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I'm….I'm not very good at this….actually I'm….I'm really horrible at it…." He mumbled.

"Spencer…you're not making any sense," Maeve said. Spencer didn't say anything for a moment. He couldn't make the words come out. Why couldn't he make the words come out? He had never had this much trouble talking to Maeve. His blush deepened. His mouth felt dry as a desert and it felt as if his tongue had swollen up like a balloon. His hands were sweating and he was shaking harder now. "Spencer what's wrong?"

"MAEVEWILLYOUMARRYME?!" the words exploded out of him faster and louder than he had expected. His face was so red now it would be indistinguishable from a tomato should one be held up next to it.

"What did you say…?" Maeve asked, not sure if she had understood him.

"Maeve….will you marry me….?" He asked again, managing not to scream at her like a maniac.

"YES!" she shouted happily. Spencer nearly fainted. "Yes! Yes absolutely!"


End file.
